Baby brother Spencer
by BabyRie16
Summary: This is actaully a roleplay between ManamKAL and myself. More to come!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spencer didn't know what was wrong with himself. Everything was a mess at his home. He had trouble sleeping and he could hardly take care of himself. It was hard for him just to go to the toilet by himself. He just wished that someone would take over his life, make decisions for him.

Spencer went to his books and picked one out. He tried to read it, but for some reason he couldn't. He threw the book across the room in frustration. "What is wrong with me?! What am I going to do for two weeks? I have vacation for crying out loud and I can't even read my favorite book!" He went to his phone and dialed Morgan's number.

Morgan was rolling over in bed, having a great dream, when the sound of the phone ringing disturbed his sleep, "No good dream," he complained as it continued to ring, "Augh!" he growled picking up," Hello?"

"Morgan... it's me... Spencer..."

"Oh hi Spence," he stretched and fell out of the bed, "Augh," he groaned sitting up, "What's up?"

"I... never m-mind..."

"Dude, you just woke me up out of a great sleep to say never mind?"

"Yeah... I know it's s-stupid... s-sorry to disturb your sleep."

'Are you ok, you sound more.....emotional, then usual."

"... I-I'm f-fine." Spencer hoped that Morgan didn't hear the sobs that came out of his mouth.　

Morgan raised a brow, "Are you sure? You sound discombobulated."

Spencer sniffed. "No. I just had a nightmare. I-I'm going to be fine."

"Aw, Spence." Morgan sighed, "Hey, you wanna do something today? I don't know maybe go out or I can come over and we can watch Star wars or something?"

Spence sounded like he needed to get out of the house and lose his trouble with someone

Spencer thought about it for awhile and then nodded, but then he remembered Morgan couldn't see him.

"So you want to do that?" he asked again.

"Yes. I would like that, Morgan. C-can I come to y-your place?"

"Sure," he said, "Do you want me to come pick you up?" he asked.　

Spencer let out a relieved sigh. He wasn't happy to drive in his condition. "Yes. That would be great. Thanks."

"Alright I'll come get you in about 30 minutes," he said, "See you then."

Morgan hung up and turned over, "Man, every time," he stretched and stood to go take a shower.

Surprisingly his house was moderately clean and orderly.

Spencer was happy. He was looking forward to spend some time with Morgan who he saw as an older brother. He knew he should take a shower, but he just didn't have the energy to do so and the same with tidying up his flat. Morgan would get a shock of his life when he would see it.

Probably should eat and drink something too, but he just couldn't'

After a shower Morgan grabbed some clothes on, he figured since it was so early him and Reid could like get some breakfast at the pancake house. So he brushed his teeth and hair and grabbed his keys.

Spencer sat at his couch with his arms around his knees while rocking back and forth while waiting for 'his big brother'.

Morgan got there after about 20 minutes. He knocked on the door loudly enough to wake Reid up if he'd fallen asleep, "Hey Spence it's me."

Spencer stood up and walked in slow-motion to the door.

Morgan stood at the door looking around the house.

Spencer fell over the book he thrown and started to cry loudly. His knee was hurting.

Morgan heard him and kicked the door opened and looked around for Reid, and tripped over him, "Mmrph!" he groaned, getting more floor to the face. He sat up and looked at him, "What's wrong?" he asked lifting him to a point where he was sitting up too.

"I-I tripped. My knee is hurting." Spencer said between sobs.　

Morgan sighed, "Here I am thinking you just dropped a knife through your foot." he rolled his eyes. But he noted that Spencer was actually crying, "Are you ok?" he asked, "It's ok, Spence. You don't have to cry about it." he rubbed his back.

Spencer sniffed and leaned onto Morgan's shoulder. He loved the contact and the care he gave him. He felt safe. "S-sorry. For b-being a b-baby." Sniff.

"Shh. It's ok," he rubbed circles into his back.

Spencer hoped that Morgan wouldn't notice that his flat was a mess or himself either. He'd hadn't had the energy to take a bath for quite awhile

Morgan sighed and calmed him. He couldn't help but look at the flat, "Are you making anthrax?" he gave a bad joke.

"What?" Spencer asked confused.　

"Nothing," he shook his head and sighed, "better?"

Spencer was tempted to say; help me, take care of me. But was too embarrassed to ask.

"This won't do," he looked around the house and stood. Standing Spencer up, "Look at this. You may not have time to clean it, but you could at least hire someone.....Someone brave."

Spencer put his index finger in his mouth and looked innocently at Morgan.

Morgan's shoulders dropped. He sighed, "You can't live like this."

Spencer started to sniff again. He hated these emotions! Why was he acting like this he didn't know.

"No! No, no, no, don't start crying again!" he said.

"S-sorry..."*Sob* "I-I j-just can't help i-it..." *sob, sniff*

"Go to your room and start packing some things. You're not staying in this sty. You'll just have to stay with me for a while."

Spencer was delighted, but he didn't want to show it. "N-no... I-I can take care of myself..."

*sniff*

Morgan looked at him with a raised brow, "I can tell when you're faking, now get."

Spencer pouted. "No I'm not."

Morgan grabbed his arm and pulled him, giving his bottom a firm smack, "Go and pack." he said firmly.

"OW! You can't do that to me."

"Get in there and pack or I'll give you ten of the same," he warned.

Spencer looked embarrassed down at the floor. "W-what shall I pack?"

"Things you think you'll need. Clothes, medications, shoes, anything you think you'll need and that you can fit in a suitcase, we'll come back for what you can't fit later."　

Spencer nodded while sniffing and went to pack but in a very slow motion.

"Spence, I know you can go faster. Move like your mouth does when you're talking about statistics."

Spencer nodded and speeds up a bit, but only a little bit. He suddenly felt odd down at his groin. What was that?

Morgan stood at the door, "Are you almost done?"

As Spencer was about to pack he couldn't suddenly feel something wet at his groin. He looked down and was shocked to see that he's just peed in his pants. He so hoped that Morgan wouldn't come into his bedroom.

"Are you almost done?" he asked.

Morgan looked at him not moving and sighed walking in, "What's wrong," he stopped and looked down at the puddle forming at Spencer's feet, "......?"

Spencer's face went deep red of shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2　

Morgan just shook his head and grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him to the bathroom. He began to run some water, "Take your clothes off,"

"NO!"

"Take them off, or I will."

"NO!"

"Spence. Now." he said firmly

Spencer stomped his foot and yelled, "No!"　

Morgan huffed and grabbed his arm, slapping his bottom a series of times, "Listen here you, you do what you're told," he slapped his thigh rather hard.

"OW!" Spencer didn't know what came over him. He lay himself down on the floor and started kicking and screaming like a toddler having a tantrum　

Morgan folded his arms, "Fine, if you want to be that way I'll help you," he said, letting the seat to the toilet down and sitting on it. He grabbed Spencer's forearm and pulled him up, peeling his pants and underwear down, "If you're going to act like a spoiled child then I guess I'll have to re-raise you," he pulled him over his lap and started to spank his bare bottom.

Spencer was kicking and screaming even louder.

Morgan continued to swat his butt, watching as the pale skin quickly began to redden. The main thing going through his mind was how he shouldn't have gotten up that morning.

The screaming turned into sobs. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Please stop"

"Do you plan on doing what you were told?" he asked still not stopping.

*sniff* "I want to... I really do..." *sniff* "But I don't remember how to do it..." *sniff*

Morgan stopped mid spank and pulled him off of his lap and looked him in the face, "You don't know how to take your clothes off?"

´Spencer started to sob again and nodded sadly. "I can't remember. What is wrong with me Derek?"　

Morgan shook his head, "I don't know, but I'll have to take you to the doctor," he said taking his clothes off and helping him into the tub. He began to wash him and just cringed in disgust as the water changed color when he washed his hair.

"No! No, doctors, please! I hate needles!"　

"They shouldn't give you a shot, ok," he said washing him. This was going to be a weird series of weeks. MINIMUM.

"You promise?" Spencer looked hopefully at him.　

"Yes I promise." he said. After about twenty minutes. And technically two baths Morgan helped Reid out and dried him. "Now then, let's get you dressed. And we'll have to go to the store."

"The store? For what? Candy?"　

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Maybe," he said, "We'll come back for your stuff after we come from the store," he said redressing Reid in some clean clothes from his dresser and then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car.

"If not candy. What then? Coffee?" Spencer smiled dreamingly at the thought of hot coffee.

Morgan just shook his head and buckled him up before getting in himself and driving in to the store. When they got there he held Reid's hand and went straight to the toddler section. Reid was so small he could probably fit the biggest toddler diapers they had.

"What are we doing in this section?"

"You can't hold yourself and you aren't losing yourself in my car," he got the biggest box he saw. In both size and quantity wise, He opened it up and pulled one out, putting it to Reid's waist, "Yes this will fit and still be comfy," he said grabbing some more baby products, specially the diapering things.

Spencer looked at him with open mouth. And when he noticed the curious looks strangers were sending their way he blushed deep red.

Morgan honestly hadn't seen them. He was more focused on getting these things for Reid.

"I don't want to wear any diapers," Spencer whispered into his ear.

"You don't have a choice," he replied. he got some other supplies. Like baby monitors and bathroom things. Even a parenting book. When he figured he'd gotten everything he needed for a baby he walked to a line. Since Spencer ad peed just over 20 minutes ago he probably wouldn't have to go again for another hour. But he wanted to get him diapered before they got back in his car. Because somehow the idea of his new car smell vanishing and being replaced with genius pee smell wasn't appealing to him.

"I'm not gonna wearing them! You can't make me!"

"You're making a scene," Morgan said paying for them.

"I don't care! I'm not gonna wear stupid diapers!"

"Do you wanna get another spanking?" he asked, just as loud as Spencer had yelled at him, "We can just as easily go to the bathroom here."

He wouldn't? Would he? Spencer wondered. No he wouldn't dare. So Spencer started one of his tantrums again.

Morgan just yawned and paid the guy for the things he'd bought, "Ok, fine Spencer, be a child," he said leaving the store, with the things. And went to go put them in his car. Except for the diapering stuff.

Spencer couldn't believe that Morgan just left him alone in the store. He stopped kicking and screaming and went out of the store. 

Morgan was at his car waiting. Arms crossed, looking at the sky.

Spencer saw Morgan at the car, but he was so disappointed at him. He'd just abandoned him just like his dad had a long time ago. So he hurried out on the street to get away from him. He didn't notice the truck that was heading his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morgan saw him and gasped, running top speed. Morgan got there just in time to grab him and both of them to fall out of the way.

Spencer hadn't noticed the truck so he just franticly tried to get away from Morgan. "Let me go!"

"Do you know you just almost got yourself killed!?" Morgan grabbed his shoulders shaking him, "Because you want to act like a spoiled child you just almost got hit."

"Really?" Spencer smiled brightly, "Just like in the movies?"

Morgan growled and grabbed Spencer's waist and lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder, "I should kill you myself," he said walking back across the street and grabbing the diapering stuff off of the roof of his car.

"Put me down!"

He ignored him walking into the store, and then into the bathroom, "Nearly give me a heart attack, and think it's cool!?"

"It is cool! Do you know how many times Captain Kirk has cheated death? "

"Captain Kirk is a fictional character on the biggest nerd orgy there ever was," He went into the handicap stall and pulled Spencer over his lap, Locking his legs under one of his and pulled his pants down before he started his merciless rain of spanks on Spencer's bottom.

"Ow! OW! What did I do wrong?"

"You throw a tantrum, you yelled at me, and you nearly got ran over by a semi!" he said between smacks.

"I promise I won't do it again. Please stop! It hurts!"

Morgan just completely ignored him continuing to hit his sit spots.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Please stop! Please stop, Morgan! Please!!"

*sob, sob*

Morgan ignored his sobs and begs and just kept spanking him, even as his bottom turned red.

Spencer could feel the odd feeling at his groin again and then suddenly it felt good and warm and he let out a relieved sigh, though now it felt oddly cold.

Morgan felt a warm feeling on his leg and hear the sigh. He sighed and shook his head. but he pushed himself not to cry and stood Spencer up, "Face the corner," he told him.

"But it was an accident." Spencer whined.

"Yeah, and you can still face the corner," he said looking at his poor pants. He just sighed and pulled open a diaper and got the other baby stuff.

"Don't you dare move," he warned leaving the handicap stall, and barricading it. Running into the store and buying himself some more pants.

Spencer didn't dare to move he so didn't want another painful spanking, thank you very much.

Morgan came back in, and after emptying out his pants he threw them away. And was quite thankful he didn't smell like pee, "Ok you come here," he said.

Spencer slowly turned around. I'm sorry. Please don't put a diaper on me, please." Spencer looked at Morgan with puppy dog eyes.

"You just pissed on my leg and you think you're not wearing one? Get over here," he said.

*sniff* "Please. No diaper. I'm not a baby."*sniff*

"Baby or not, you've been acting like one all day, now come on so we can get this done and over. I kind of am hungry," he said.

Spencer reluctantly did as Morgan asked of him.

Morgan quickly got him powdered lotioned and diapered, "There, "Easily done," he looked at the younger man, not commenting on hoes his pubs were already shaven off. He didn't want to know.

"Can I get a candy? And coffee!"

"After the way you just behaved?" he looked at him, "Definitely no coffee. You can have some pancakes and eggs though."

Spencer pouted. Then he got an idea. "Well them I'm going to buy coffee from my own money. so there!"

Morgan snickered, "one problem. You don't have your wallet. You left it on your bed."

"But I want coffee!"

"Too bad, and if you throw another tantrum I'm going to buy a brush. Specifically for you."

I'll be good; I'll be good I promise!"

"You'de better be," he warned and went to wash his hands, "Now let's go. I'm starving."

"Can I at least get a candy bar, please?"

"We'll see how the rest of the day goes," he said grabbing his hand and taking him to the car.

"I'll be a good boy. I promise."

Morgan buckled him in again and drove home. After all the cash he'd just spent he'd rather make his own breakfast

"Morgan... you're not telling Hotch about me... are you?"

"I don't know," he said, "Why do you think I should let him spank your butt too for today?"

"No! I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't want to be locked up like my mom. I've given Hotch power of attorney over me. So he can lock me up if he wants to."

"Don't worry, as long as you have someone who can guardian over you he can't lock you away. And I doubt he would anyway."

"But who wants to be mine? My dad won't for sure."

"I'll do it," he said.

Spencer smiled brightly. "Thanks! But hopefully I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure," he nodded pulling into his drive way, "Come on," he said getting out of the car and opening the door, letting Spencer in, "Just sit somewhere while I bring this stuff in." he said popping the trunk.

Spencer went inside. As soon as he was inside he wondered how he could get the diaper off. If only he could remember how to get his pants down.

It took Morgan three trips to bring everything in, "Ok, watch TV, while I make breakfast," he said locking the door.

Spencer didn't hear Morgan as he was trying desperately to get the diaper off.

Morgan looked at him from the kitchen and just shook his head.

Spencer pouted when he didn't succeed in finding out how to get it off. He sat down on the floor in a loud bump, and winced. It hurt even though his butt was padded. Morgan had really spanked his bottom good.

Morgan began to scramble the eggs when he saw that Spencer had gave up, "How many pancakes would you like?"

"Fifty!"

"........" Morgan just looked at him, "Three it is."

"But I said fifty!"

Morgan ignored him and made the pancakes for him.

Spencer pouted, but the he saw a bottle and went curiously to it. Was it candy? Probably so he opened it and emptied it and put a handful of it into his mouth.

Morgan heard silence and looked over to see what was going on, "What are you doing, Spence? " he put the food onto a plate and went to see what his friend was doing. He saw the bottle, "Did you just take my pills!?"

Spencer nodded.

Morgan snatched them from him and closed it up looking at the bottle, giving a relieved sigh, to see they were just vitamin Cs, "Do NOT touch anything," he scolded Spencer, "You get over there and sit on that couch, "he pointed, "matter off fact come in the kitchen, you're food is ready."

Spencer was about to follow him but then he saw something that got his attention. A gun! Just like those in the movies! I wanna play! He hurried to it. Took it in his hand and pointed the gun at himself to have a better look. What was that thing there? *click*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"OMG!" Morgan grabbed him, snatching the gun away. He growled and carried Spencer into the kitchen and set him in a chair. He pulled his belt off and stood in front of him. The he put the belt around him and the chair and made it tight enough where he couldn't slip out, "now eat." he pushed him to the table and poured some juice in a bottle.

Spencer started to eat happily and made a mess in the process. "Can I play with the gun after breakfast?" Spencer asked with his mouth full.

"No, you may not," he said fixing himself some breakfast. He began to eat his breakfast and dialed JJ on his cell.

"But I wanna play with it. It's fun! Just like in the movies. I'm the bad guy!"

"No," he said waiting for JJ to pick up.

"Why not?!" Spencer whined.

"NO, Spencer Reid, you are not playing with my gun!" he said angrily. "...Dammit JJ pick up!"

"Why?!"

"Spencer I said no, and if you don't want to sit in the corner you; be quiet!"

"Agent Jaereau "

"Why?"

"JJ, help me. You have baby, help me. I need you to come over and help me." he said ignoring Spencer.

JJ was confused. "Why do you need help? ... Don't tell me someone left a baby on your doorstep? Is it yours? "

"It's mine now," he said.

"..." "Do I wanna know?"

"No, just please, get over here I'll give you cash, I'll give you my card, just help me."

"Okay I'll be on my way."

"Thank you!"

"See you soon, Morgan. I can't wait to hear your explanation."

Morgan sighed and looked at Spencer, "Bathing you was so pointless."

Spencer looked confused up at Morgan. His face was covered with syrup including his hair.

"Ewww....." he groaned, "I don't even have your clothes here." he sighed. He picked up the phone to call JJ back.

"Yes, Morgan. I'll be there soon don't worry."

"Can you do me a favor and stop by Reid's house and get his things and bring them over here. Just anything you think is novel."

"Spencer? Is he there? Why is he there? Is he helping you with the baby? You do know about the Reid effect? Don't you?"

"Just please, hurry." he said into the phone

"Okay, Okay. I'll drop by Spence's place first."

"thank you,"

"You're welcome. I can't wait to get at your place and see the baby. And to hear the story behind it. See ya soon."

He hung up, "Oh this isn't going to be pretty," he said.

"What isn't?" Spencer said while sucking his sticky syrup fingers.

Morgan grabbed his hands and unbuckled him and took him to the bathroom, "Now for another bath," he said starting the water.

"What?! Another bath? Why? I just had one," Spencer whined.

"Because you're dirty again."

"So? I don't care."

"Too bad," he said when he filled the tub. He grabbed Reid and began to undress him again, "Somehow I'm going to find a way to get paid for this."

Spencer slapped Morgan's hand away. "I don't want no stupid bath!"

Morgan swatted his bottom hard, "Stop it. the next time you hit me I'm going in the kitchen and getting the spatula."

"You wouldn't dare!" Spencer said and hit him again. "And stop slapping my bottom! You're a meanie!"

Morgan held his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom, virtually dragging him to the kitchen. he went in the door and pulled out a spatula that screamed terror.

Spencer looked in horror at the spatula. "I'm sorry Morgan. Please don't slap me with it, please!"

"The next time you hit me I'm taking this to your bare butt, do you understand me?"

Spencer sniffed while nodding. "I'm sorry."

"Get in that bathroom," he instructed, pocketing the spatula.

Spencer gulped and hurried to the bathroom.

Morgan continued to undress him and told him to get in the tub.

Spencer wanted to argue. He looked at Morgan and was about to tell him no.

Morgan glared at him.

Spencer looked for an escape route.

"Now, Reid and if you run you know as well as I do I will catch you, quickly, and I will use the spatula. Because I'm not hurting my hand on your butt again."

Spencer sighed and then pouted. He wondered for just a second if he would be able to escape. But then reluctantly went in the tub.

Morgan sighed and pulled out a towel, soap and shampoo, "I hope JJ gets here soon." he began to wash Spencer's hair.

JJ was shocked when she saw the mess Spencer's house was in. She hurried into the bedroom to get some clean clothes. Sadly there wasn't many clean clothes left. So she decided to get some dirty laundry with her and wash them at Morgan's house. She then found other stuff she thought Spencer would need. She never believed that Spencer was that messy.

Morgan sighed and washed Reid's leg, "This is why I never take it further then the first date. I might end up doing something like this for 10 years."

Spencer played with the bubbles in the bathtub and didn't register what Morgan said. And then he splashed happily in the water. This is fun! If only he had water toys that would have been great!

Morgan whimpered and finished washing him, "OK," he unplugged the plug and let the water drain out. he got a new towel and dried Reid's hair first, then helped him out of the tub and dried the rest of him. Making sure to diaper him quickly so that nothing got sprayed with the yellow water of Reid's fountain.

Spencer had tried to fight getting diapered, but Morgan had sadly been faster and stronger. He then tried to get it off again. If he only knew how to do it.

"Where is JJ?" He said pacing the floor. He'd put one of his Shirts on Spencer, "Jeez. It's like putting a 3x on an anorexic midget." he looked at him, "I have got to put some meat on you."

"My tummy feels funny."

Morgan looked at him with a raised brow.

Spencer's face started to get red.

Morgan just looked at him, "Uhm....Spence are you ok?"

"No," Spencer whined, "My tummy and bottom feels funny."

Morgan's eyes widened, "Don't you dare!" he said.

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

"Use the toilet."

"Toilet? How?"

"Oh my god!?" he grabbed him and pushed him into the bathroom quickly, pulling the diaper down and pushing him on the toilet.

Spencer didn't know why he had to sit there, so he stood up.

"Sit!" he said

"Why?" Spencer asked innocently like a child.

"If you don't sit on that toilet, Spencer so help me. I will leave you in the hospital."

Spencer looked shocked up at him and started to sniff.

"Sit on the toilet," he warned.

As Spencer didn't want to be abandoned again he did as he was told.

Morgan sighed, "Where is JJ!?"

JJ was finally at Morgan's doorstep. She listened at the door. She wondered why she couldn't hear a baby crying. Well maybe Morgan had been able to calm the baby down or found it's parents. She raised her right index finger to bush the button of the doorbell.

"It's open!" he said holding his gun.

"Please open the door for me, Morgan. My hands are full with bags and stuff!"

Morgan sighed, "You get up from that toilet and I'll tell Hotch how bad you've been." he warned walking to the door.

Since Hotch had power of attorney over him, he didn't dare to risk him getting angry at him out of fear that he would lock him up in an institution.

So he stayed put.

Morgan opened up, "Thank god you're here, I'm losing my mind."

"Is the baby that bad? If so why can't I hear it crying?"

"Because he's sitting on the toilet right now." he said pulling her in.

JJ looked shocked at him, "You let a baby sit alone on a toilet! Are you crazy?! The baby can fall in and drown!"

"While I probably would agree with you, trust me he's fine. his face started turning red and looked like he was preparing to take a crap. I AM NOT changing that."

"How can you be so sure he's fine?"

"You don't want to know, just come and help me." he said

"And so you know babies do that. Some takes time before they can control their bowels. And stop dragging me! I'm not your dog!"

"Whatever. Look here, mom. I need serious help. He ate some of my vitamins, he took my gun and nearly shot himself in the face with it, and he nearly got hit by a truck! Not to mention he pissed on my leg."

JJ looked confused from Spencer who was sitting on the toilet and then at Morgan. "Spencer? Is your baby?" "I know you where into kinks like when you talk with Garcia, but I'd never imagine something like this!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She shook disbelievingly her head.

"Oh that's hilarious, thank you. But one: I like chicks. Two, he called me this morning crying about he'd had a nightmare. I went to his house and he straight pissed himself. And ever since then my life has been swerving in and out of parental hell."

"Really? You're not pulling my chain are you? You better not!" She warned.

"JJ, do you actually think that I would have him over my house in my bathroom, in a diaper. I mean I changed him. TWICE!"

"Okay, okay. But what is wrong with him? Why haven't you gotten him to the hospital?"

"Because neither of us ate so I brought him back to eat. Then everything horrible started to happen."

"Then we better get him dressed and to the hospital ASAP! He maybe drugged."

"Yeah......are you done, Spence?" he called.

"Something went out off my bottom! Was is that?!" Spencer asked in a panicked voice.

"ehh..." Morgan just blinked and shook his head, "You deal with it," He looked at her.

"What? Me?"

"I'm not going in there," he said looking at her, "I draw the line at that."

"Who's the baby now?" JJ tsk'd and went into the bathroom.

Morgan waited outside the door, looking through the clothes for some clean pants for Spencer.

JJ bent down in front of Spencer. "Hey, sweetie. Don't worry. It's normal. When you eat something has to get out later on. Just like when you drink, later you have to pee."

"Oh," Spencer said, "I should have known that. Shouldn't I?"

"What is wrong with me JJ?"

Morgan just shook his head. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Hey wipe him and fix his pamper so we can get going. You have a lot to show me today." he said grabbing some of the diapering things.

JJ brushed gently Spencer's hair from his face, "I don't know sweetie. Hopefully a doctor can help you get back to normal."

JJ looked firmly at Morgan. "You do the wiping and diapering I can guide you."

"I am not wiping his butt after that."

"Well you better get use to that. If you plan to take care of him." JJ said and handed him a wipe, "Stop being a baby and help your 'baby brother'." JJ said in no nonsense tone.

He side and shook his head, "This sucks so terribly," he quickly wiped Spence quickly and fixed his diaper, "I'm going to burn my hand," he said scrubbing it in the sink.

JJ just rolled her eyes and said, "Men! Such babies."

"Hey, I don't like the idea of wiping a baby's butt, let alone another grown man's"

"I probably have to ground you both sooner or later!"

"And how will that work?" he scoffed.

"Well grounding mean not allowed to go out and have fun, no TV, no dates and early bedtimes."

"Yeah, here's the problem. You don't live with me." he smiled, "So even if you do ground me, you won't be able to tell if I'm doing that."

"Well I'll make sure Hotch will make sure of it. Speaking of Hotch. Have you told him about Spencer?"

"No, I've been busy making sure he and I didn't kill him. And Hotch doesn't live with me either," he said, "Come on, let's go, if we're taking him to the hospital."

"You haven't told him?! He's going to be angry. You know he's got power of attorney over him and in this situation he needs to know about Spencer!"

"Well he can't take him away if I agree to watch him. Besides I'll tell him later," he said, "Come on," he grabbed Spencer's hand.

"No you need to tell him now. Because the hospital won't allow us to take Spencer back with us as we're not his next of kin or his legal guardians. We need a court order for that!

Morgan looked over, "Then fine." he said, "His mother is in the asylum so then they'll have to hand him over to somewhat to watch him. If we get an agreeing statement that he is incapable of caring for himself i suppose i can take custody of him."

"Hotch can give you permission to take care of him, with the power he's got and the hospital staff can't fight it."

"So, I might'se well call him now," he sighed and walked over to the phone.

Morgan picked up the phone and dialed hotch.

After two rings Hotch picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Hotch, we're having a problem with Spencer"

"What kind of problems?'

"I don't know. He may be drugged. He can't go to the bathroom by himself and he's behaving like a total toddler."

"This just happened?"

"it started this morning."

"This morning?! Why the hell didn't you call me sooner?!"

"Because I had to get some stuff. I don't exactly keep adult sized diapers handy. Not to mention he needed to be bathed and fed."

"Still. A phone call doesn't take long. And you know the power Spencer has given me. I have the right to be informed right away! There will be consequences for this Morgan. I promise you that!" Hotch scolded him.

Morgan just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Ok, I'll take the consequences. May I have the rights to guardian over him?"

"Let's see. Get him to the hospital first and when we know more about his condition we can talk about his future. Meet you there."

"Ok," he said hanging up, "Alright, let's go. He's meeting us there."

Hotch hurried to find the legal papers Spencer had handed him some years ago and went to his car and took off to the hospital. He was worried sick about Spencer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morgan and JJ got to the hospital first, "So what's up with him?"

"I don't know yet. I'll need to do some test first. Especially blood test, CT and EEG."

"No! No needles!"

"He has a thing about needles," he told him, "I'd say do a urine test but I don't know that would work."

"Sorry. Not everything shows up in a urine test. I'll need a urine test and some blood test. Sorry."

"Sorry, Spence." he told him rubbing his shoulder.

"You promised! No needles!"

Hotch finally arrived at the hospital. The traffic had been a real bitch. He went to the nurses' station at the ER. "Where is Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"The third room on the left" the nurse told him

"I'm sorry, I didn't think they'd need them."

"Thanks." Hotch said and hurried to get to his troubled 'child'.

"But you promised. You should never break your promise."

"I'm not breaking my promise, the doctor is."

"But, when you get the shot you'll get a sucker."

"I didn't promise him anything. You did Agent Morgan." The doctor said.

"You promise for real this time?"

Morgan glared at him then looked back at Reid, "Yes I promise, promise."

Spencer sniffed and then nodded sadly.

"Ok, hurry this up," he said.

JJ helped to pull up the sleeves. She held Spencer's hand while the doctor drew some blood.

Morgan rubbed Spencer's head.

"There, there. It's done. You're were very brave son. You deserve a sucker from me too." The doctor said

Morgan kept rubbing Spencer's head.

Spencer smiled brightly up at the doctor. "Two suckers, cool!"

Morgan looked to the side. That time he kinda just meant the doctor would give him a sucker, but he figured he'd just buy him one later.

Hotch went into the examining room. He hurried to Spencer who was sitting on the examining table. "Hey Spencer. What have you been up to?"

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.

"That's Hotch." Morgan says, "he holds Spencer's papers. And he was handing over rights to me today."

"Hence why he's here."

The doctor studied the papers. "We can talk about the legal forms after I've finished examining him. But he'll probably needs to stay over for observation. Maybe 72 hours in the mental ward. I'm sorry."

Morgan just looked at Hotch.

JJ was happy that it seemed that Spencer hadn't heard the doctor's statement. He was happily sucking his sucker and played with a stethoscope the doctor had given him.

"Let's see what the tests says first, shall we?" Hotch said.

"Fine," Morgan said.

After some long horrified poking and prodding Morgan and Hotch went with the doctor to his office. While JJ stayed behind with Spencer.

"Tell me, I beg of you, it's not permanent, Even if it'll last weeks, just say it's not permanent" Morgan looked at the doctor

"Sorry. I can't answer that as of now. He hasn't shown any signs of a head trauma. Or to what is wrong with him or why. We'll have to wait for the result of the blood test and the urine test. It may be mental disorder. Has Dr. Reid any family history of mental illness?"

"Yes, his mom is schizophrenic," Hotch said.

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "I see... then I better call the head psychiatrist to make an evaluation."

Hotch nodded. Morgan just sighed and rubbed his head.

The doctor dialed the number to the shrink.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Dr. Bellows. I got a patient for you down at the ER. He needs to have an evaluation."

"Ok, I'll be right down."

The doctor hung up. "He'll be right down."

Morgan sighed, "How long will this take?" he asked.

"As long as it takes."

Morgan just rolled his eyes and shook his head. This day was something else.

"Let's get back to the ER to meet Dr. Bellows."

"Yeah," he agreed.

was just arriving in the ER.

"Dr. Bellows. Great you could come this fast. Let me show you to your new patient. Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Indeed," he said following the doctor

Spencer was still sucking happily his sucker and playing with the stethoscope. Listening to JJ's heartbeat.

The doctor looked at him, "This might be from stress. His Psyche is pushing him back to a time before all these stresses occurred. A time where he feels safe."

"His job is very stressful. We see lot of awful things in our line of work," Hotch said.

"that might explain this. It's a soothing mechanism. Like how one may smoke or how one may suck their thumb. It eases them."

"So when will he get back to normal?" Hotch asked concerned.

"There's no telling. because if this is a mechanism for dealing with stress he would pop back to normal if the stimulus is great enough. However sometimes people do get stuck and stay that way for years." he told them

Morgan almost fainted.

"How can we help him," Hotch asked.

"Well right now all you can do is care for him," he said, "Sometimes all it takes is a good night's sleep for them to snap back. But sometimes it takes more."

"So you don't recommend 72 hours observation at your ward," Hotch asked hopefully. Because if he did recommend it he would agree to it if it was the best for his charge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"No I suggest that you do take him home and take care of him. We'll give you a call if we find anything in the blood or urine." he said.

Hotch let out a relieved sigh. He was happy that he wasn't forced to let Spencer be institutionalized like his mom.

"You may take him whenever you're ready," the psychologist said.

"Good we're ready. I'll sign any papers you need me to sign as I have the power over attorney over him."

"Alright, that's fine," he said as he left.

Morgan grabbed Reid's hand and ushered him out of the room.

Hotch and JJ following them close behind. Hotch had an important 'talk' with a certain someone when they got away from the public place.

"JJ's car is at my place and she's going to help me Reid proof my house," he told his superior.

"I'm going with you. You and I need to have a 'talk'."

"I figure as much," he said

Hotch went back to the nurses' station and sign all the papers that needed to be signed. He then went to his car and drow to Morgan's place.

After changing Spence he told Morgan to go to the car with him and he was going to get some money. Since he'd left his money wallet at home when Taking Spencer to the hospital.

Back at Morgan's house Spencer yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You can sleep when I get done shopping for you," he said ushering JJ and him out of his place.

Just as they were about to leave the house Hotch showed up. "I'll stay with Spencer. The boy is tired. You know soon enough Morgan that it isn't wise to take a sleepy child with you out shopping."

"Hense why I don't have kids," he shrugged.

"Well if like it or not, you have one now."

Morgan groaned and shuddered. Maybe he should rethink this and hand over Spencer to Hotch.

Hotch gave him a glare. 'In for a penny, in for a pound'.

"I know, I know," he said.

"Now you better get going. I'll make sure to tuck Spencer in for a nap."

"Ok, see ya when we get back." he said as him and JJ left.

At the store Morgan thought he would cry at how much everything was adding to. He downright rejected buying him a crib and stroller. He'd just have to sleep either with him or on a pallet on the floor.

"You need a bed like crib, Morgan." JJ said.

"If he sleeps on the floor I won't have to worry about him rolling out,"

"You can't let him sleep on the floor!"

Morgan shrugged, "And why not?"

"Because he's mentally a child. He can get up middle of the night and do stuff you don't want him to do. And besides he needs to feel secure and a crib like bed is the best for that."

"Look, prioritize. One, I don't have a space available for him to sleep in, you know a room. I'll see if Hotch can help with that. But two, I am on a limited budget here."

"I'll buy you the crib and besides I think Hotch would like to spend money on Spencer."

"Oh, OK, then he can be My guest. What else will I need, mom?"

"Pacifier, bottles and baby formulas. More diapers, lots of diapers. Do you have a baby monitor?"

"No I don't. And if he's an adult why do I need baby formula?" he said putting some of the stuff she'd just said in the basket.

"Because he is acting as a baby and not as an adult. Baby formulas is good to comfort him for when he's sad, tired or scared."

Morgan groaned and got the formula, "I have plenty of diapers," he said.

"Okay, but they slip up so fast."

"I have like three huge boxes" he said he got some other thing and looked at something, "What is 'butt paste'?"

"For when the baby gets a diaper rash. You better get that one too. They get rash so easily."

All this was making his head spin. But he just got most of what she said.

"Are we done now?" he asked

"Almost. We need bibs. Baby oil and baby shampoo or and let's not forget toys and for baths too."

Morgan groaned and grabbed all that she said, "Now are we done. Now that my bill is probably $300?"

"Yes... no wait we forgot one important thing..."

"What?"Aprin? No wait, cabinet locks." he said

"A teddy bear! Yes that too"

Morgan did an anime fall, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am!"

"I hate children," he said walking to get the last two things."

"I thought you have younger siblings."

"I never took care of them! I never even met my supposed youngest brother."

JJ was curious she wanted to know more about Morgan's youngest brother he'd never seen. "Youngest brother?"

"Yeah. Come on, I want to go home and take a nap myself."

"I want to hear more about your youngest brother first."

"I never met him, what is there to hear? My dad died a week before he said he'd take me to see him."

"What's his name? Where does he live? Don't you want to see him? Why wasn't he growing up with your parents?"

"Why!? Are you asking me all this stuff. I don't know I don't know and I don't know. My mother and father broke up when she was pregnant with him."

"Because he's your brother. Aren't you curious to who he is? What he's doing? Your mother we met in Chicago isn't she your biological mother?"

"Yes, JJ, yes. I'm tired ok. I honestly don't think it matters.'

"Did she put your brother up for adoption or did your take your brother with him when they split up?"

"She was pregnant with him when she left, she took him with her," he said going to the line to pay for the things.

"I really think you should try to find him. You could ask Garcia for help."

Morgan at this point was ignoring her and paying for the expensive crap.

'Okay Morgan. keep ignoring me, but I will get Garcia to help me find him', JJ thought.

Morgan strolled the horrid basket of crap to his car. He opened the trunk, imagining Spencer's body in there , and put the groceries in with a smile.

He was angry. So angry! He's planned had all been ruined. Because of that damn Agent Morgan. He ruined everything! He kept him away from his baby! It had all been so perfect. The boy drugged and alone and another vacation for two week. No one would have missed him. "I want my baby!" The stranger yelled and threw a glass across the room and in splattered into pieces.

"You'll get him, calm down," another stranger said, "Just consider this time to get better prepared."

He tried to calm down, "Yeah you're right. I better find a much better plan and then I'll have my baby forever and that damn Agent Morgan will never see him ever again!"

The other man sighed. Happy he'd been able to calm him. He didn't want to get smacked out of his anger, "You still have to think of how you'll be able to get him out of there and to here before he wakes up."

"We better not take him today. Let them enjoy my baby for a little while they can, soon he'll be out of their lives forever and my responsibility."

"It'll be good for him. All this danger he's in with them. It's apparent he's not safe."

"So true."

"So, are we going back to the hotel?"

"Yes let's do that and make some new plans."

"Ok," he said. As he walked he stopped, "Uhm.... I have to...."

He slapped the man's butt, "Then you better hurry!"

"Ow!" he whined and grabbed the area of impact, "That really hurt." he whimpered.

"It was supposed to hurt, now you better get, before I put a diaper on you full time instead of only at bedtimes!"


End file.
